Meet the Toyas (Discontinued)
by Kazami Twins
Summary: When Subaru and Kamui meets a girl and her brother, they will suddenly have many experience they never expected.
1. Amusement Park Day

**Roku: I'm writing this for my friend. She will be in this story along with the all special vampire twin Kamui and Subaru!**

**Kamui: If you want to know who she is you'll have to read the story.**

**Subaru: Let's go on with this story. Roku does not own any characters.**

"Whaaaa. Where is Kai-nii?" said a girl the age of thirteen. She was wearing her a white sun dress with cherry red polka dots. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair light brown was tied up high in a loose ponytail.

'_Bump'_

"I'm sorry." said a boy the age of sixteen or seventeen. He has smooth black hair that went to his chin and dark green eyes. His clothes were a school uniform. It said Clamp School on it.

"No, I should be sorry." said the girl.

'It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Let me make it up by having some tea at Sunshine Café." said the boy with a smile.

"O-okay." She said.

_~SunShine Café~_

"What were you doing standing along there earlier?" asked the boy.

"I was waiting for my older brother Kai-nii." answered the girl.

"Oh. Strange I'm looking for my older brother as well." said the boy.

"Whaa, that is strange." said the girl.

"Are you done with you cake?" asked the boy.

"Yeah." she replied.

_~Outside the Café~_

"Thank you for the cake. My name is Toya, Kitsune." said Kitsune bowing.

"It was a pleasure. My name is Shiro, Subaru." said Subaru bowing as well.

"Subaru! Kitsune!" called a boy the age of seventeen. He wore a white shirt and a pair of black jeans. His hair was as long a Subaru but it was light brown. his eyes was dark brown.

"Kai-nii." said Kitsune.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere." said Kai.

"What do you mean guys?" asked Kitsune.

"We were suppose to meet Subaru and his older brother, Kamui here. Good thing I bumped Kamui on the way here.' explained Kai.

As soon as Kai said that a boy the age of sixteen or seventeen appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing the same clothes like Subaru but his hair was shorter and messier than Subaru. Plus his eyes were lavender blue that looked cold instead of the warm dark green like Subaru. Kitsune was suddenly scared and hid behind Subaru.

"Kitsune-chan this is my brother, Kamui. You don't have to be afraid.' said Subaru.

"Oi, Kai. Is that you sister?' asked Kamui.

"Mmm." answered Kai.

"So why did you call us here Kai?" asked Kamui.

"I wanted you to meet my sister and you guys haven't had fun in a while so I thought we had fun a little." said Kai.

"And if I said I'm going home now what would you do?" asked Kamui.

"I would punch you so hard you'll actually won't heal as fast you usually do." threatened Kai while he was smiling.

"Whatever." said Kamui.

"Let's go on the roller coaster first." said Kai happily.

"Let's go." said Kitsune.

"Come on, Kamui. When was the last time we had some fun?" said Subaru pulling Kamui along.

"I just want to go home. I don't want to spend the day with this happy go lucky freak." said Kamui.

"Let's just have some fun." said Subaru smiling.

**Kitsune: This chapter was kind of short, Roku.**

**Roku: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I make the next chapter longer.**

**Kai: What going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Roku: That's a secret.**

**Kai: Come on! Tell Me! Or Else.**

**Roku: Whaaa! Kamui nii-san, Kai is threatening me! Help!**

**Kamui: What? This isn't the Cat's Eye story. I'm not you brother in here.**

**Subaru: Kamui, just be nice.**

**Kamui: What?**

**(Kamui is on a rage.)**

**Kitsune: *Sigh* I guess somethings never change. Join us in the next chapter and please review.**


	2. Subaru's Thinking

**Roku: There's going to be a few surprises in this chapter.**

**Subaru: Before we go on, Kamui and I need to tell you something.**

**Kamui and Subaru: We're vampires.**

**Kamui: That's all. Kitsune can you do the honors.**

**Kitsune: Roku does not own any of these characters.

* * *

**

"Today was fun, but we only have time for one more ride." said Kai.

"Should we go on the Ferris Wheel?" asked Kitsune.

"I don't see why not. Let's go." said Kai.

_~Standing in Line~_

"Who's going to be paired up with me?" asked Kai.

"I don't mind who I get paired up with, Kai-nii." said Kitsune.

"I know. Subaru and Kitsune can be together and Kai and I can be together." suggested Kai.

"Sounds good." said Subaru.

"Wait! What? I can't be paired up pith him." exclaimed Kamui.

"Sure you can. It'll be fun." said Kai.

"It's to late to change now, Kamui! It's our turn." said Kai.

_~On the Ferris Wheel~ Kitsune's POV~_

I was looking at the view of the amusement park. When I looked down, I forgot that I was afraid of heights. So I closed my eyes and prayed that we would soon get off the ride.

"Hat's wrong, Kitsune-chan? You look king of pale." asked Subaru worried.

"I'm just afraid of heights." I answered.

Subaru walked over and sat next to me.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you always." he said squeezing my hand.

I blushed because Subaru just said he'd protect me always and he was holding my hand. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster.

"Kitsune-chan, do you have a fever?" asked Subaru putting his hand on my forehand.

This made my face even redder.

"It's nothing." I said pulled his hand away.

"Oh, okay." said Subaru.

_~Bottom of the Ride~Subaru's POV~_

At the bottom of the ride, Kamui's face was a little pale. So I asked him, "How was your ride, Kamui?"

He answered, "I rather not say."

"Okay." I said.

When we reached the gate, the Toyas went right, but our house was on the left. On the way home, Kamui said he was going to get some blood. As he went he warned me to be carefully.

Soon I was walking home alone. I was think back on today, but all I could think about was Kitsune-chan. Her smiles, the way she laughed, and the way she speaks. Everyone else was just a blur. I could't even remember what the others said, what ride we went on, or even did. All I'm remembered was Kitsune-chan. Than a thought cross my mind. The thought was that I was in love with her. As I was thinking of this something interrupted my thoughts. Some one was laying on the road.

"Mister! Mister! Are you alright?" I asked.

The man just laid their. I got a good look of him. He was in his early twenties. His clothes was a black cloak. On his cloak is said Seishiro on it. So I guess his name is Seishiro.

"Hold on. I'll get you to the hospital soon." I said.

_~The Shiro's Home~_

When I got home, Kamui was waiting for me. He told me to drink my share of blood.

All I told him was, "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind right now. I'll be in bed."

_~Subaru's Room~_

I was laying on bed thinking of two things. The first one was the man Seishiro. When I touched him I felt strong magic from him. I tried to forget about this.

The second thing I was thinking of was Kitsune-chan. She was on my mind for a while now.

"I can't be in love, can I?" I asked myself out loud. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight.

"I better get some sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow." With this said I fell asleep.

* * *

**Roku: This is the end of this chapter.**

**Kamui: Finally.**

**Kitsune: This was an awesome chapter.**

**Subaru: Mmm. Join us in the next chapter and please review.**


	3. Kitsune and Kai

**Roku: Today we will go to Kitsune's and Kai's school.**

**Kai: Mmm, but I don't appear much at school.**

**Roku; Maybe next time.**

**Kai: That's mean.**

**Roku: How's it mean?**

**Kai: You said maybe!**

**Roku: Ahahaha, well I don't own any characters.**

**Things you should know:**

**Sakura royal Academy is for grades Kindergarden to high school.**

**There uniform for Kindergarden to Eighth grade is like the one in Cardcaptor Sakura. For high school it's the standard black uniform for boys, the girls is a a sailor uniform.**

_**~Sakura Royal Academy~**_

On the way to school, Kitsune kept thinking about the day at the amusement park. She couldn't stop thinking of Subaru. she was so lost in the thoughts that she didn't hear her friend calling.

"Kitsune-chan" called her friend.

She just stared forward.

"Kitsune-chan." he said even louder.

Kitsune still stared forward. Kai walked over and help Tamaki.

"Kitsune!" Kai said while putting his book bag on her head.

'Onii-chan! Why did you do that?" Kitsune asked while she was rubbing the spot where he put his book bag.

"Because you weren't paying attention to Tamaki." he answered.

Kisune looked at her friend. He was wearing the same uniform as she was expect with pants. Everything looks the same about. Same longish blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Mmm. Let's hurry or we'll be late." she said.

"Okay." Tamaki said.

_**~In the classroom~**_

Kitsune wasn't paying much attention in class. She was just staring off into space. Puls she didn't even hear the teacher calling her.

"Toya-san. Toya-san! Toooooyaaaa-san!" called the teacher.

"Wha?' she said just coming back to reality.

"Finally got your attention. Please read the third paragraph." he said.

"Hai" she answered.

_**~The Toya's Home~**_

"Kitsune! It's time for tranning!" called her brother.

"Coming." Kitsune answered. She came down wearing a ninja suit.

"let's go." said Kai.

_**~In the Training Room**_~

"Let's see, we've done the push ups, jumping from tree to tree, weapon pratice, and running on the giant water barrel. What next?" asked Kai.

"I think we do magic training now." answered Kitsune.

"Right." said Kai.

_**~Field~**_

When they reached to field, Kai immediately landed the first attack. kitsune jumped up and landed like a cat. she lifted two fingers in the air, writing magic symbols. As soon as she finished, a fire encircled Kai, burning around him.

"Nice try, but you can do better." said kai as he used magic to turn out the fire.

The fight went on for a few more hours. The at the last attack, Kai was behind Kitsune, holding a kunai next to her head.

Kai lowered his voice into a whisper saying, "Look's like I won. You know what that mean, Kitsune."

She nodded slowly, she was going to do Kai's laundry, clean his room, and the rest of his chores for the rest of the month.

"Good. See you back at home then." he said , walking back home.

"I guess I'll have to live with him winning all the time." Kitsune sigh.

**Roku: That's the end of this chapter.**

**Tamaki: Why am I here? I'm supposed to be in Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Roku: I thought you would like a break out of the Host Club.**

**Tamaki: Where's Haruhi? I want to be with Haruhi!**

**Haruhi: Tamaki! Be quiet, you're going to ruin the story.**

**Tamaki: Yeah. Haruhi's here!**

**Haruhi: Join us in the next chapter please.**


	4. Vacation

**Roku: Now everybody is ready for vacation.**

**Kai: It's kind of weird because we were in the fall last chapter and now we're about to go into summer.**

**Kitsune: Where are we going for vacation?**

**Kamui: I just hope it's not the beach. Not what happened in the Cat's Eye story.**

**Roku: Ahahahaha! That's something that I can't answer.**

**Subaru: I guess we just have to find out.**

**Roku: I do not own characters in this story.**

"Oni-chan, hurry up or we'll miss the train!" Kistune, Kai, Subaru, and Kamui were running as if their life depended on it.

"I'm running, but your kind of slowing down Kitsune!" Kai's face was faced forward the whole time.

"Subaru, what time is it?" Kamui asked.

"Um let's see, it's almost twelve." They were still about fifteen feet away.

"We'll never make it with them at that pace. Subaru grab Kitsune and get ready to charge." With that said, Kamui grabbed Kai and Subaru grabbed Kitsune and they charged toward the train.

**~In the Train~**

"I thought we'd never make it." Kitsune sighed with relief.

"It's was funny how Kamui started to panic and told Subaru to carry us to the train." Kai was smiling.

"What?" Kamui was mad.

"You carried us princess style." Kai was laughing so loud that the other passengers were looking at them.

"Kai-nii, quiet down. You're bring too loud." Kitsune was blushing because of the attention Kai was attracting.

"But I can't stop laughing, it's just too funny.: Kai was just about to fall over.

"Kai if you don't stop laughing, let's just say you will have to be in the hospital for a really long time." Subaru was really scary when he's threading someone.

Kai immediately stop laughing and the rest of the was so quiet you could even hear the tinniest sound on the train.

**~Suzuran Hotel~**

"Ahhh! We made it to the hotel! Let's go swimming!" Kai was over excited as ever.

**~Room 301~**

"Whoa! Look at the great view!" Kitsune was looking out the window.

"Mmm. The view is great from where we are." Subaru agreed.

"Oh Kai-nii, I have a question." Kitsune turned around and saw the Kai was about the pull a prank on the sleeping Kamui.

"Kai-nii! Stop that!" Kitsune threw a pillow at Kai before he was able to pull the prank.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop, okay?," Kai was rubbing the spot where the pillow hit him, "So, what was your question?"

"Umm, where am I sleeping?" Kitsune asked.

"That's an easy answer. Since there is two beds, Subaru and Kamui will share one bed and you and I will share one bed." Kai had his biggest smile on.

"Okay. Should we head dowm to the beach?" Kitsune asked.

"Sure, you should get change. Subaru and I will head down first, okay?" Kai asked.

"Sure." Kitsune answered.

**~Beach~**

"Subaru, come on and let's go." Kai was already heading for the water.

"Hold on just a minute." Subaru was applying some sunblock.

"Oni-chan, don't rush off." Kitsune said.

Subaru turned around and blushed red as a beet. Kitsune was wearing a pink one piece swimming suit that a white strip on the front.

"You look nice, Kitsune-chan." Subaru was wearing black shorts.

"Thank you." Kitsune blushed lightly until she was splashed by Kai.

"Got you, Ki-tsu-ne!" Kai was stretching Kitsune's name. He was wearing sky blue shorts.

"Onii-chan, you'll pay for that." Out of nowhere Kitsune had rope in the hand. And about four minutes later, Kai was all tied up and was hanged on a tree.

"Kitsune, can you let me down, please?" Kai was pleading with his puppy dog eyes.

Kitsune had her back toward him.

"Subaru-san let's do something."

"Mmm. Kitsune-chan, shouldn't you let your brother down?" Subaru was a little worried about Kai.

"No worries. He'll live." Kitsune was already leaving.

"Okay." Subaru followed Kitsune.

"Wait! Kitsune! Please let me down!" Kai was really panicking because he knew he won't be let down until the end of the day.

**~Room 301~**

While everybody was outside, Kamui was just waking up from his nap.

"Huh? I wonder where everybody went?" Kamui was rubbing his eyes. , while siting up.

Just then he remembered that they were on vacation and then he looked around panicking because he couldn't see Subaru.

"Oh no! I have to go! Who know's what that happy go lucky freak is doing to Subaru!" With that said, the was in navy blue shorts and running toward the beach.

**~Beach~**

"Got to hurry! Got to hurry!" Kamui was talking to himself until he heard someone calling his name.

"Kamui! Kamui!" Someone was calling him.

Kamui turned around and saw Kai hanging from a tree.

"Kai, what are you doing from the tree?" Kamui was a little shock to find Kai hanging from a tree.

"What do you think? I was tied up here by Kitsune! Now get me down." Kai was struggling.

"Hmmmm, no." Kamui was smiling because he was trying to get revenge for what Kai did to him in the past.

"Wait! Kamui! Don't go!" Kai was doing his fake tears.

Kamui was even father away now.

"Ah man.." Kai said.

**~Where ever Subaru and Kitsune was~**

"Subaru-san, what's you favorite food?" Kitsune was asking Subaru's interests.

"Let's see I like cake, curry, blood, and sushi." Subaru answered.

"Wait, you like blood." If this were a manga Kitsune would have a big question behind her.

"Kai hasn't told you yet, right." Subaru asked.

"Told me what?" Kitsune asked.

"We need to get into a more private setting for this." Subaru said.

"Okay." Kitsune said.

**~Where Kamui is~**

"Subaru! Subaru!" Kamui was worried.

Kamui continued to walk until he was hungry. He looked around and saw a little cafe and went in and ate some food.

**~Where Subaru and Kitsune is~**

Subaru and Kitsune were in a cleaning closet because that was where they can be in private the most.

"What has Kai told you about me?" Subaru asked.

"He told me that you were Kamui-san's younger brother. That's about it." Kitsune answered.

"Okay." Subaru sighed.

"So do we have to be in a private setting?" Kitsune asked.

Subaru eyes didn't look into her eyes. All he said was, "You probably won't look at me the way you look at me right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Sure"

"Okay. Something Kai haven't told you is that I a vampire." Subaru said.

"Really? Is Kamui-san a vampire too?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes." Subaru was looking kind of depress.

"That's so cool! I never knew vampire existed." Kitsune eyes sparkled.

Subaru fell over so hard that there was a bump on his head as big as his fist.

"So you don't think of me as a blood sucking beast?" Subaru was getting up and rubbing his soar spot.

"No I think it's fantastic that your a vampire" Kitsune said.

"Ah that's nice. I thought you'd hate me for sure." Subaru sighed.

After a few long seconds of silence Subaru started to hear footsteps coming toward the cleaning closet. He soon pushed Kitsune into a corner than had brooms against it and turned out the light. And in less then three second he was next to Kitsune and covering up her mouth.

By this time Kitsune was blushing bright red because Subaru was so close to her. Soon she understand why he was doing that.

"Oh man. I can't believe that boss made me clean out the grease pot." said the person. She had black that came down to her shoulders and red eyes.

"Meroko. The boss wants you." called one of her co-workers.

"Coming." She said.

When Meroko was gone, Subaru and Kitsune stayed like that for about a few more minutes.

"Let's go Kitsune. We can't get caught in this closet." Subaru said.

Kitsune only nodded.

**~The Tree Where Kai was Hanging~**

"Maybe I shouldn't of have sprayed Kitsune." Kai said.

Kai was bored out of his mind.

"I wonder how I can get down?" Kai wondered.

**~Where ever Kamui was~**

Kamui was just walking down the beach when he spotted Subaru and Kitsune.

"Subaru! Kitsune!" He shouted.

Subaru and Kitsune turned around and saw Kamui. They soon started to walked toward him.

"Kamui! How was your nap?" Subaru asked.

"It was fine, but where have you been all day?" Kamui asked.

"We were having lunch and going sight seeing." He said.

"Oh." Kamui said.

"Kamui-san what time is it?" Kitsune asked.

"It's almost six, why? Kamui said.

"Just wondering."

"Oh, Kitsune is there a reason you hanged your brother on a tree?" Kamui asked.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! I have to get him down right now!" Kitsune ran so fast even the twins can't catch up to her.

**~Where Kai was hanging~**

"Kai-nii!" called a familiar voice.

Kai looked up and saw his little sister running toward him.

"About time you got here, Kitsune!" Kai said.

"I know. But your red as a beet, nii-chan." Kitsune said.

"Thanks." Kai said.

"Come on! It's time for dinner!" Kitsune was pulling Kai as fast as possible.

"Okay, okay. But your paying."

"Whaaa! You're mean!"

**~Di****ner Place~Kai's POV~**

"Kitsune, call Kamui and Subaru." I ordered.

"Fine" Kitsune was ponding on her phone so hard, I thought it might break.

"Kitsune, I'm going in first." I said.

Kistune never answered so I just went in. In the diner place, I reserved a place for four and sat there waiting there. About five minutes later, Kitsune came in with Subaru and Kamui.

"Whaaa! It took you long enough." I said.

Complete silence between all of them.

So after dinner we just went back to the hotel and rested up.

**~Day 2~**

This is the day the group goes shopping for gifts.

While the group was shopping, Subaru bought Kitsune a sakura hair clip. Kamui bought a bat just in case Kai did something he was annoyed with. Kai bought a whole bunch of stuff and Kitsune bought a charm for Subaru.

Soon it was getting dark and the group was separated by a large number of people.

**~Where Kamui was~**

"Man, I can't believe I was separated from Subaru." Kamui was wandering the streets looking for Subaru, Kitsune, and for some reason Kai.

**~Where Kai was~**

"Whaaa! Where is Kitsune, Subaru, and Kamui?" Kai was freaking out because he was lost just like a five year old.

**~Where Kitsune was~**

"I know I shouldn't walk around so I'll just stand here." Kitsune was just standing staring at the stars until she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

Kitsune turned around and saw a guy about nineteen with longish silver hair and light purple eyes.

"Hello miss. I couldn't help notice that you were standing alone. But would you like to do some karaoke with me and my friends?" He asked sweetly.

Kitsune knew she couldn't trust this guy. "No thank you." She answered.

Just then, the guy's friend (three of them) came up. (Descriptions: Friend 1= Nokuro: longish blonde hair and silver eyes /Friend 2=Tahara : long black hair in pony tail and red eyes. / Friend 3= Kaito : longish blue hair and saky blue eyes eyes. And the guy is Daichi) Out of the four of them Kitsune was scared of Tahara because he was scary looking. And the one she was least afraid was Kaito. Because he was always smiling and Kitsune saw in his eyes that they were shining of good intentions.

"Ne Ne, Daichi! Trying to pick up girls again? How is it going?" Nokuro asked.

Kitsune was scared to death now because usually when a situation like this came up Kai protected her.

"Not really well. She doesn't really want to go with us." Daichi answered.

"Eh? Really?" Nokuro was in shock.

"Come on guys. We need to go to our karaoke thing, remember?" Tahara reminded.

"Okay. Come on, little missy. You have to come with us." Now Daichi was grabbing Kitsune's hand and pulling her.

"Stop it, Daichi! You're hurting her." Kaito was trying to get Daichi o let go of Kitsune.

"No way! Let go Kaito!" Daichi pushed Kaito out of the was.

"Onii-chan, help." Kitsune whispered.

**~Where Subaru was~**

Subaru was just walking around when he heard someone bring harassed. When Subaru was who it was he couldn't believe who it was. Kitsune was the one bring hurt. There was a blue hair guy that was trying to defend her but he losing.

Subaru ran up and held the silver hair guy's arm and kindly asked him to let go.

"No way. Only if you win a fight." Daishi smiled evily.

Subaru accepted the challenge.

**~The Alley~**

"I can't believe it. Subaru saved me." Kitsune thought.

As Subaru and Daichi were fighting Kaito was standing next to Kitsune. She took this chance to ask him something.

"Kaito-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in this group? You're a good person."

"Well, it's just that I'm really weak so I need some help on defending myself." he answered.

"Really? You're really strong. I can see it because you were trying to defend me. So you can quit this group if you want."

"Really?"

Kitsune just smiled and nooded.

"Oh that reminds me, what's your name? Since you know mine and all." He asked.

"Oh my name is Kitsune.' She answered.

"How long are you going to be here?'

"We're leaving tomorrow." She answered.

Then after all these question were answered Kaito and Kitune because quick friends. And the fight was over and Subaru won easily. And he beat up both Daichi and Tahara.

"Kistune! We have to go look for your and my brother." Subaru said.

"Okay."

Then Kaito said, "Umm, can I help you look? I know the area well."

"Sure" Subaru and Kitsune said at the sane time.

**~Kai and Kamui~**

By now Kai and Kamui found each other and were searching for the other two.

"Kamui, look there's Subaru." Kai said while pointing at a fat guy.

Kamui was so scary looking when he was about to hit Kai with the bat the he sacred off many of the people around the place.

Kai was saved by Subaru, Kitsune and an unexpected guest.

"Kamui-nii!" called Subaru.

"Subaru!"

"Kai-nii! What are you doing on the floor?" Kitsune asked.

"Nothing." He answered. Then he noticed Kaito. And after introductions and everything Kai asked. "So do you live around here?"

"No, I ran away from home, I used to live in Tokyo."

"Really? We can take you home!" Kai said.

"Thanks. I haven't seen them in a long time." Kaito was smiling brightly.

**~Day 3~**

Finally, the group's vacation is over.

"We are finally going home." Kamui said with relief.

"Yes. It has been a long vacation." Subaru said.

"Kaito-san? Are you ready to go yet?" Kistune asked.

"Yes let's go." He said.

Kai was the last on out of the hotel. As he was running out he bumped into Seishiro.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." said the guy.

Then the group was off running late to the train station yet again.

**Roku: Minna! Sorry about the update! But how did you like the chapter?**

**Kaito: Great! I was about to be in a story!**

**Roku: Remember you a minor character.**

**Kitsune: At least the vacation is over.**

**Kai: Yeah! It was fun.**

**Kamui: I'm soo tried.**

**Subaru: Ahahaha!**

**Roku: Please join us in the next chapter because it will drive Kamui even crazier.**

**Kamui: What!**

**Roku: Nothing! Oh and does anyone like Koharu Kusumi or ON/OFF? They're awesome! Oh and one last thing. Meet the Toyas might be cut short.**

**So please review and tell me whether it should or should not be.**

**The gang: Please don't let us die out yet! Please review!**


	5. Goodbye

Dear Fellow Fans of My Stories,

It pains me to say this but I have decided to discontinue the fan fiction. Thank you for those who have supported me this far, everything from my strange plot lines to my awkward grammer. I really appreciate it. As one last thank you gift to you all, I have decided to let you know the ending of this fan fiction. Just tell me below if you want to and I will make the change.

With love,

Kazami Twins

P.S. This isn't the end of my fan fiction journey. I am now located at asianfanfics writing about Kpop stars. If you want to continue to follow me my username is RokuKazami. I hope to see many familiar faces there. ^^


End file.
